Flowers and Claws
by kt-san
Summary: Rin is now 16 and takes care of herself well. Sesshoumaru upsets her one day and the two of them go through an experience that truly defines each other's feelings.


Flowers and Claws  
  
by:Kt  
  
Series:Inuyasha  
  
---  
  
Sesshoumaru has watched Rin grow up,with the girl now being 16 years old.What will Sesshoumaru do now?Rin is old enough to live on her own and carry out a life,or will the young lady continue to follow her master for a certain secret reason?  
  
---  
  
Ah..the smell of flowers was near by. Chrysanthemums, actually. The great lord of the western plains was impresses by his own knowledge of flowers, something he'd never expected to pickup. Flowers meant Rin was near by, and the thought of her sent a strange chill through Sesshoumaru's body. He stood up and walked towards the large fields..hoping to find the girl he became fond of. Not that he actaully loved Rin, but having her around was like an alarm that would help step on Jaken. He arrived slowly and stepped into the field of flowers and noticed that Rin was no where to be seen. Instead, a very flowery smelling Jaken appeared in between the stalks and began to smell himself while crying.  
  
"Jaken! Why do you carry the stench of a thousand flowers?"  
  
"Sorry mi-lord! Rin...that girl..she sprayed some kind of funny flower water on me when I wasn't looking! She called it 'perfume' of some kind.  
  
"Go wash yourself up before I get annoyed."  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to head down the fields. After 100 paces, he saw Rin on her knees; giggling and spraying the flower water all over the near by animals. Sesshoumaru grunted and shooed away the animals with the Tenseiga. Rin looked up at her master and gleefully smiled when she showed him the money she earned.  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Yes,Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin made money today!"  
  
He grabbed the yen from Rin's hand and clutched it, causing it to crumble and sprinkle to the floor like dust. Surely Rin knew that they had no need for money, and Rin usually begged for meals from others. The 16 year old girl tried her best not to cry, but tears came out before she could run away from her master and hide the embarrasment. Sesshoumaru stood for a moment and watched his Rin run from him. It was painful to watch, and he collapsed on the floor all sweaty. Crap..his Rin? Since when was she his Rin? He had never payed much wanted attention to her, nevertheless did he even have a space for her in his heart. If he had a heart even. He had to run after Rin..before she could escape from his guilt again. The lord of the western plains engaged in an effortless leap and arrived to the front door of their temporary residence. He was about to knock on the door when he realized that it was open, and a certain girl was crying in a corner. Sesshoumaru walked into the room quietly and stood behind Rin, continuing to bend down and place a hand over her shoulder.   
  
"Rin..why do you cry?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's voice scared Rin and she backed away. She wanted to cry even more..just staring at her master's face frightened her. When Rin was young, she was never scared of him. No matter how many people he killed or how many battles Rin had witnessed him fight in. This time..the fear was overwhelming and couldn't be denied. She was scared, hurt and alone.  
  
"Leave..please."  
  
"Rin..I'm sorry.."  
  
"LEAVE!..Sesshoumaru sama please leave me now!"  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. Never had Rin rejected his company..and this time he had meant good for her. He wanted to smash his fist into the wall, but the last thing he'd want to do was scare Rin even more. He stood at the doorway and turned around to look. Eyes met, and Rin could see a strange emotion in Sesshoumaru's gaze. It was..sad. Her lord left and headed for his own room, with a loud BANG as he closed the door. The door frame ripped out of it's hinge and landed ontop of Jaken, who was passing by to give Rin her dinner. Jaken shook his head slightly and walked into Rin's room with a hot bowl of miso soup.  
  
"Arigatou..Jaken sama."  
  
"What did you do to Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"..I don't know what you mean, Jaken sama.."  
  
"He's NEVER been so angry before! You'd have better apologize if you want to live!"  
  
And with that, Jaken left the young lady confused and dazed. Rin knew she hurt her Sesshoumaru sama..but she was afraid to apologize. She stood up with hesistation and made her way to her master's room slowly. She looked in the doorway and saw that her masterwas asleep. She crept quietly across the tile floor and sat down next to her master. Sesshoumaru looked so peaceful as he slept..or was he even asleep? Rin was quite unaware that her master was awake..as her caution was clouded by her thoughts.  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama..Rin knows that you are angry and upset. Rin is sorry. But Rin is not happy either. I wanted to make some money in hopes that we would have some nice food to eat for once. I made that perfume to sell..yet you come and crush my earnings. Sesshoumaru sama, you hurt me very much. Rin was very sad when she cried, but Rin knew you were sad too when Rin looked in your eyes earlier. Rin could see that Sesshoumaru cares for Rin. Rin knows..Rin knows..Rin knows..."  
  
Rin reached out and gently stroked her master's cheek..while her teardrops dripped onto Sesshoumaru's yukata. Sesshoumaru's eyes instantly shot open as he sat up, with his hand capturing Rin's wrist. Rin didn't move an inch, but she could hear Sesshoumaru breathing heavily. He heard everything that she said. Somehow, she wasn't afraid to die at that moment. She knew..that a youkai and a human could never..ever..be together under Sesshoumaru's terms. Her lord was still cold after the 10 years. Rin kept crying and laid down onto the fluffy. Sesshoumaru let go of her and placed the blanket over her body. He turned the other way and grunted. Rin had gotten him this time..through her empathy and love for him. No...he thought. Humans were too low to live around a powerful youkai like himself. Sesshoumaru knew he was living a lie..for if he was so bold, he would have killed Rin. He wouldn't have revived her from the wolves that day.   
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back and sighed heavily. He looked to his left to see Rin peeking at him with one eye. She quickly shut it and brought her hand up to Sesshoumaru's armour. The dried rose that Rin had tied onto his armour still hung there. It was a sign.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..sama.."  
  
"Yes Rin?"  
  
"Do you..love anybody?"  
  
"No..you should know that, Rin."  
  
"Heeheeeheeeheeehahahaha....."  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I know..you are lying very much. Rin knows you lie."  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
Rin pointed to the rose on his armour. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and clutched the rose, then pulling his arm into the air. Rin looked at his hand..he ripped the rose off! Rin pouted..and closed her eyes in pain. About 5 minutes later, Sesshoumaru made sure that Rin was asleep. He opened his hand and looked at the dried rose. Then he placed it in a pocket hidden in his yukata. The great lord closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his Rin, who's eyes were wide open. She giggled as she peered inside the pocket of her master's yukata.  
  
"..Sesshoumaru sama..you lied.."  
  
The girl placed her hand around Sesshoumaru's sleeve and quickly fell asleep..smelling like pretty flowers and feeling the sharpest of claws belonging to a certain hand.  
  
Owari  
  
----  
  
Inspired at a forum discussion.Comments at ph34r_bear@rogers.com or just review.^_^  
  
Rin: You lied!  
  
Sesshoumaru: .....fine...I did. 


End file.
